Wojna niszczy ludzi i zarówno kształtuje charaktery
by Sevmione007
Summary: Wiersz o tym jaka jest wojna, że wszystko jest realne, jak śmierć odbija się na psychice i nie daje o sobie zapomnieć.


Pamiętam ten pomysł,  
>który absurdalny wydał się,<br>gdy dyrektor zmusił nas do współpracy,  
>bo wojny zbliżał się kres.<p>

Nie dawałeś sobie rady,  
>widać jak cierpiałeś,<br>twoje krzyki we śnie,  
>kiedy skończyć te życie chciałeś.<p>

Ogrom bólu, zrzucony na twe ramiona,  
>trwająca niewola, brak wolności dookoła,<br>zdrady i morderstwa, porwania i zniknięcia,  
>było źle, jednak nikt nawet mnie myślał o poddawaniu się.<p>

Krew męczenników,  
>przelana za wolność,<br>splamione krwią ręce,  
>z wielką ujmą na godność.<p>

Lęk, trwający dookoła,  
>ból, cierpienie,<br>ogromna niedola.

Plany, które nie zostały dokonane  
>nadzieje, które zostały przez śmierć pogrzebane,<br>miłość, która była tak potrzebna,  
>a została przez wszystkich tak po prostu odsunięta.<p>

Brutalna i brudna śmierć dzieci, matek i całych rodzin,  
>to był ból, do którego przygotowywali nas od narodzin,<br>żebyśmy byli gotowi na cierpienie,  
>jakiego nie powinno zastać ludzkie istnienie.<p>

Wystawieni na uczucie bezradności,  
>kiedy giną przyjaciele broniąc naszej przyszłości, naszej wolności.<br>to uczucie, kiedy spotykasz kata,  
>śmieje się ze śmierci twojego sprzymierzeńca, twojego brata.<p>

Zginęli rodzice, zginęła rodzina,  
>szukałam zemsty, ceną mojego życia,<br>próbowałeś pomóc, chciałeś mojego wyzwolenia  
>z myśli, od, których nie było uwolnienia.<p>

Stało się, poszłam tam sama,  
>stanęłam z nimi twarzą w twarz,<br>przepełniona nienawiścią i chęcią zemsty,  
>zabiłam czterech, obnażając z radością zęby.<p>

Jest wojna, jeśli zabijasz, zostaniesz zabity,  
>czy to w sensie fizycznym czy wykończony psychicznie.<br>Rodziny ofiar, z których się śmialiście, bo przeżywali koszmar,  
>z radością wypisaną na twarzy patrzyliście na śmierć, na brutalny odstrzał.<p>

Chciałam zabić wszystkich, którzy zadali ból, prawie zginęłam,  
>ale to tylko cena za śmierć moich braci, moich sióstr.<br>Stanąłeś przed oczami, jak przeszkoda na drodze,  
>mówiłam ci, moje życie jest skończone.<p>

Przeżyłeś to samo, powinieneś rozumieć,  
>tylko pokiwałeś głową, przyszedł tak zwany rachunek,<br>życie za życie, śmierć za śmierć,  
>zostałeś ze mną, a ja jak ze snu, ocknęłam się.<p>

Przyszedł dzień zapłaty, gotowi do boju,  
>staliśmy się żołnierzami, którzy wolności<br>bronili obiema rękami.

Co nam zostało? To plany, to strategie,  
>bronienie innych ludzi, opłakiwanie tych poległych.<br>Nowe pokolenie, sprzymierzone ze starszym,  
>ramię w ramię, różdżka w różdżkę, bronimy przyszłości.<p>

Czemu nas zabijają, czemu torturują,  
>za chęć pomocy, czy to za bezpieczną przyszłość<br>życie nam marnują.

Pokochałam cię, szeptałam twoje imię jak we mgle,  
>jesteś moim rycerzem, w czarnej szacie, który gotowy,<br>na starcie z najgorszym katem.

To przyszłość, lęk i uwolnienie, który przekracza  
>nasze ludzkie istnienie. Potrzeba spokoju<br>łączy się z obłędem, kiedy gotowi poświęcić życie,  
>jednym małym błędem.<p>

Biegłam, biegłam do ciebie, pokonując przeszkody,  
>chcąc się z tobą połączyć. Ktoś podszedł do mnie, klątwa<br>uderzyła w plecy, padłam martwa na posadzkę, uderzona chwilami niewiedzy,  
>mam nadzieję, że zapomnisz.<p>

Te wszystkie chwile, nasze pocałunki, pocieszenie  
>i obezwładniające trunki, które nas złączyły i nadzieją powoli<br>napoiły.

Zapomnij, żyj dalej, to nie jest czas na rozpamiętywanie,  
>obserwuje cię z góry, walcz, pokonaj zemsty mury.<br>Nie popełnij tego błędu, który mnie zgubił, chciałabym ci pomóc,  
>ale nie umiem wrócić..<p>

Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłam, w tych momentach bólu,  
>kiedy miłość była bardziej od tlenu potrzebna, kiedy potrzebowałeś pocieszenia,<br>a moja śmierć sztylet z serca wyjęła, żeby wbić go ponownie i nie dać o sobie zapomnieć.

Wygraliśmy, jestem taka szczęśliwa, że zginęłam broniąc wolności,  
>tego koniecznego ogniwa. A teraz posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie,<br>żyj dalej i nie pozwól sobie wpaść w zemsty przepaście.

To co nas połączyło, już dawno się ulotniło, wraz ze mną.  
>Bo mnie nie ma i nie pozwól sobie, na te chwile zapomnienia.<p> 


End file.
